Peter Venkman
"Back off man; I'm a scientist." - ''Peter Venkman; Ghostbusters'' Dr. Peter Venkman is one of the original Ghostbusters. He has doctorates in both psychology and parapsychology. He appears in all major forms of the Ghostbusters Franchise; however, like Ray and Winston, he was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Peter is portrayed as the "lazy" Ghostbuster. He doesn't usually take his work seriously, has a dry sense of humour, and flirts with women, including clients such as Dana Barrett and Ilyssa Selwyn. While Peter is a scientist, he isn't as experienced or academically inclined as Egon and Ray, and also tends to be more aggressive when fighting ghosts. Peter also slacks off on experiments and usually focuses on the women, as in the first movie he is testing sixth senses and shocks the boy in the experiment for getting the answers wrong (even though he was really getting a majority of them right) and leaves the girl alone (even though nearly all her answers were wrong). Peter is also a very outspoken person, as he back-talked to EPA representative Walter Peck and got him angry about the storage facility. This led to the Containment Unit being shut down and all the ghosts escaping over New York. Peter's fast-talking, however, "bargained" the percentage from the broker they consulted in mortgaging Ray's house (in order to lease the firehouse), as well getting their first payday of $5,000 made busting Slimer. Work at the University While he was employed by the University, Dr. Venkman was not very interested in the paranormal research with which Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz were concerned. He was a scientist by trade, but didn't seem to identify himself as a scientist (unless he was trying to impress someone). His experimental methodology was highly criticized by Dean Yager, who told him in no uncertain terms that he was a "poor scientist." He admitted in the novelization of Ghostbusters II that even his high school grad class voted him "Most Likely to Become A Game Show Host". While at the university, Ray and Pete often shared the same bottle of apricot brandy in private and usually borrowed each others' videocassettes when documenting their findings for research. History Ghostbusters Peter Venkman was a professor working with Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz at the Columbia University. The three of them were researching the supernatural but unlike his partners, Peter wasn't as enthusiastic about the topic. The three of them discovered the librarian ghost, but were unable to catch and show her off to the public. The three of them were soon fired from the university after their funding was cut; though Peter seemed happy to look for new opportunities whatever they may be. After being fired, the three of them decided to build some advanced paranormal equipment and go into a career of freelance ghost catching. Peter encouraged and prodded Ray to mortgage his house in order to find the capital needed to purchase the firehouse. Whether motivated by the prospect of becoming rich or just the fact that he no longer had to work under the thumb of the board of regents, Dr. Venkman was very motivated to begin a new career. Peter soon became the first to meet the company's first client, Dana Barrett and formed a romantic interest. Dana had claimed that there were monsters in her fridge even though Peter could not find any such thing. After that incident, Peter, Egon, and Ray were eating dinner at the firehouse when their secretary Janine got a call. Peter and his team came to the Sedgewick Hotel, where Peter came face to face with the ghost that would one day become known as Slimer. Peter was slimed during his first encounter with the ghost, which Ray greatly praised as "actual physical contact." Peter and his team eventually captured the ghost, which soon made them popular and busy around town with other ghosts. Peter soon met an EPA representative named Walter Peck, who got angry that Peter refused to show him the storage facility. Peter soon formed a relationship with Dana, but it was soon interrupted when Dana started acting very strangely. Peter soon learned from Egon that her building was renovated by an evil architect named Ivo Shandor and she was being possessed by Zuul, the Gatekeeper of Gozer. After Peck returned and shut down the Containment Unit, the ghosts all escaped, Peter and the other Ghostbusters were imprisoned for EPA violations. Peter convinced the mayor that an apocalypse of "Biblical proportions," was coming to destroy the city. The Ghostbusters were released and proceeded to go to the top of Dana's building. They are soon escorted to the building by a police and army motorcade as a dark cloud starts to cover the entire city. The Ghostbusters make it to the top of the building, but are too late to stop Zuul and Vince Clortho from releasing the evil Gozer. The Ghostbusters confront Gozer in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow man(which Ray had been thinking of). Peter and his team then cross their streams and force the door to Gozer's dimension to close, destroying the Marshmallow Man in a blaze of flames and saving the city. Ghostbusters II ]]Despite saving the town from Gozer, the Ghostbusters were put out of business due to being sued for all the damage that was done during the battle. In the years since, Peter was described by Egon as being borderline(manic) until he eventually, "crossed the border." Peter became the host of a psychic reality talk show in the years after the Gozer battle. He and his teammates went to Dana's aid after she claimed her baby stroller rolled away from her by itself, and pinpointed there was "something brewing under the street," of First Avenue. Egon, Peter, and Ray start to dig under the surface of the road where Ray is lowered down into the hole where he discovers a River of Slime. The three Ghostbusters were summoned to court, where they stand trial on the grounds of violating a restraining order and destroying a section of First Avenue. They got back into business after the slime sample in the courtroom absorbed the judge's negative energy while shouting and exploded out two ghosts named the Scoleri Brothers. After the judge rescinded the order and dismissed the case(while under duress from the ghosts), the Ghostbusters were allowed to put on their equipment and bust the ghosts, declaring to the public afterwards that they were open for business once again. While his teammates investigate the river of slime underneath the city, Peter renewed his relationship with Dana, whose baby Oscar was being targeted by the ghost of Vigo the Carpathian. Peter and his team in the end defeated Vigo and saved the city once again. Even when paralyzed, Peter's tongue was still as sharp as ever and he still managed to provoke Vigo's ire with a variety of pointed insults, including referring to him as a "dumb blonde". Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] Venkman shows some initial distrust when Ray and Egon hire the Rookie, jealous that he gets issued new equipment and gets a 'title'. However, upon Egon and Ray explaining to Peter that the equipment the Rookie is issued is "highly experimental and if not handled properly, could blow the user clear into New Jersey." Peter immediately lost interest in both the Rookie and his gear. Peter eventually warms up to the Rookie and occasionally praises his developing skills, but his interest is soon lost once they encountered Ilyssa Selwyn who, true to himself, he took an instant liking to. Peter flirted with her, but she wasn't interested. At the end, he won her heart and shared a brief kiss with Ilyssa before she was slimed by Slimer. Peter still maintains the smooth-talking slacker identity from the previous two movies, willing to jump at any chance to get out of doing work or going into a dangerous situation. He offers to take Marine Ecto-8 to avoid going onto Shandor's Island. These attempts are transparent at best, prompting the other Ghostbusters to roll their eyes or glare at him. Peter is still primarily motivated in his own best interests. He can be goaded into expending effort if an attractive female or a lucrative payoff is involved. But in the end he will still come around to doing the right thing when it's really important. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series During a bust of Yakuza Ghosts and American mobster ghosts, Peter's soul was forcibly displaced when Fred possessed his body. Since he was no longer anchored to his body, Peter was shunted off to Purgatory. The other Ghostbusters rushed Peter's body back to the Firehouse. Egon found Peter was still breathing but his RK variances were flatlined due to his soul being missing. Fred took over Peter's body and slept with two prostitutes while Peter, himself, wandered Purgatory. Peter eventually allied himself with J. Edgar Hoover, Elliot Ness, and Jelly Bryce. Since Peter was never actually killed back in the real world, he was not constrained by whatever laws of celestial physics that bound everyone else. This cosmic loophole gave Peter super powers such as flight and incredible strength. Peter ripped two demons apart with his bare hands. Peter managed to take back control of his body but was forced to battle a more powerful demon whom Fred's bosses made a deal with. In exchange for allowing the possessed Peter to enter Purgatory, the demon would have ownership of Peter to torture, dismember, and disembowel for all eternity. However, once the demon learned someone else was in control of Peter's body at the time of the deal, it decided to eat everyone. Peter blasted the demon while Winston trapped it. Without the demon, Peter asphyxiated. The Ghostbusters rushed him back to the real world and thanks to divine intervention from Angels, the Ghostbusters were restored back to normal. When the Ghostbusters were attacked by Koza'Rai, Peter Venkman found himself a victim of chronological displacement and was now stuck in the Old West era, circa late 19th century. Peter noticed an unusual amount of ghosts and jury rigged a Containment Unit and Traps with what parts were available to him. He was hailed as a hero and his legend spread from town to town; that of his amorous conquests with women and taking on a dozen ghosts with one magic bullet (another says it was his icy stare). In Red River Valley, Peter trapped The Rudely Mallard Gang and bedded Josie Maye Landers. The next morning, he learned an emissary of the Demon Collective announced reinforcements, in the form of 100 demons, were set to arrive at midnight by train from Hell. Peter confronted the emissary at the Grand Palace Hotel & Saloon only to be saved by a stranger named Rachel Unglighter, armed with a modified Proton Pack. Together, they trapped the emissary and dispersed the Black Train. The duo then set out to find the other Ghostbusters starting with Ray Stantz. Peter overloaded his Proton Pack and feigned loyalty in order to defeat the newly freed Morgan Le Fay during Ray's plan to rescue the kidnapped citizens of Camelot. In 2060, Peter saw through the Great Defender and found Egon. Once back in the present, they set out to stop Koza'Rai from turning Earth into a Netherworld. However, Peter felt betrayed when it was revealed Rachel wasn't a student of Egon's. In a final bid to save the world, Rachel kissed Peter and revealed her true origins. They toppled Stonehenge and caused all demons and ghosts to be pulled into the nether-realm. Rachel was among them. She and Peter said their good-byes. While on his way to Las Vegas for Christmas, Peter cancelled his trip when he got word the millionaire Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III wanted to hire them. Peter was further intrigued when Fraser offered them a total of $4 million to capture two ghosts. However, greed got the best of Peter when he cut Janine and Winston out of the lucrative deal. Janine was paid time-and-a-half while Winston, not privy of what was going on until later, a $10,000 bonus. Eventually, Peter was all alone and he managed to realize the Ghost of Christmas Present was possessing Fraser the entire time. Upon wrangling him out of Fraser's body, the other two ghosts arrived with the other Ghostbusters. On a Valentine's Day holiday, slow business prompted Peter to help Winston investigate the apartment room of Tiyah Clarke. By sweeping Tiyah off her feet, Peter discovered the ghost's protective nature. After the ghost of Ballard Wright dispersed, Peter took Anitra Day to a little corner bistro to talk about an interview with Psychology Monthly. At an Independence Day Con, Peter and Winston were tasked with distracting D'Orka while Egon tried to get some help. Peter was forced to engage in humiliating negotiations with a group of cosplayers in order to borrow their Ghostbusters costumes. The manifestation of the ghost of Sam Hain during a Halloween holiday prompted Artie Lester to offer the Ghostbusters $50,000. Peter was more than willing to oblige but Ray and Egon were aware of Lester's cutthroat reputation and refused. Sure enough, Lester attempted to record Janine's attempts to bust Hain and later exploit it for a profit. Luckily, the Ghostbusters were called in and Peter threw the recording into a portal straight to the Nether realms. During a Thanksgiving case, Peter flirted with Stephanie Fairless, daughter of the man who hired them. Peter also managed to coax Mr. Fairless into revealing a clue about the entity they were facing. When New York City was infested with Zombies, Peter and Janine mistakenly came up with a solution with both their Zombie and Poltergeist problem. The Poltergeist would possess the zombie, both would change on a molecular level. The Zombie could be safely dispersed and the Poltergeist could now be stored in the Containment Unit. Upon dispersing Stay Puft again, Peter was pleased with the prospect of doubling their fees from recapturing the Poltergeists and dealing with another uptick in supernatural activity from the reformation of Gozer's essence. After cancelling an appointment with a woman named Marlene, who could use her mind to do things with a golf ball, Peter went with Winston to investigate an apartment complex on behalf of Alan Crendall. Peter was none too pleased the client was a child but things got worse when Peter discovered the entity at large was Slimer. An hour or two later, Peter got the jump on Slimer and trapped him. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Due to the supernatural activity caused by the Relic of Nilhe, Peter is smitten with the Ghostbusters' bank account soaring. But the rest of the team is exhausted. At Ray's suggestion, rookies are brought in. Peter is against it, as he notes they smell, eat all the leftovers, and have to be paid. However, the junior team surprises him and solves the latest threat to New York, Dumazu. During the victory celebration, he trades quips with Bridget Gibbons, whom he shares several personality traits with. Animated Series After the fall of Gozer, Peter and the other Ghostbusters fixed up the Firehouse after it was severely damaged by the escaping ghosts. Upon the completion of the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters adopted the green ghost who had slimed Peter (now known as Slimer) as a pet mascot. Though Peter at first wouldn't forgive the little ghost for their encounter at the hotel, he soon grew to love him like the rest of the Ghostbusters. For more information on the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Trivia * Bill Murray is rumored to have ad-libbed his dialog heavily. * This is also one of the films often cited as Murray's best comedic performance. * For a long time, Murray refused to perform in any trilogies of any film *Bill Murray played Peter Venkman in the live Ghostbusters films while Lorenzo Music played Peter Venkman in the animated series. Music also played the famous Garfield in the Garfield animated series, while Murray played Garfield in the live action films. * According to the novelization, Peter put himself through college working as a hawker at Coney Island, where he honed his skill in fast talking. * In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Peter entered the study of parapsychology because grant money was readily available and the study of ESP was in its infant stage (and thus, results could be made up). Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 78. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Peter was a carnival barker during his summers away from college. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 153. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Peter was born on the lot of King City Attractions, in a tent, on a field, in Sedalia, Missouri. He went to school in Iowa City but the family circus toured through the Corn Belt states. He wanted to go to college but couldn't state why to his father. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, pp. 155-156. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * Peter has degrees in parapsychology and psychology. Peter makes more use out of his psychology degree as evidenced by the ease with which he can smooth talk people towards his own ends. If Ray is the heart of the Ghostbusters, Peter is the mouth. * Peter seems to regard his status as a doctor and scientist primarily as something to flaunt and impress people with. Some are fairly skeptical about it due to his decidedly unprofessional demeanor. Dana in particular said he was more like a game show host than a scientist. Peter himself regards other scientists as usually being pretty stiff. * Peter's line, "Back off, man, I'm a scientist," became a popular slogan after the movie was released. Later it was changed (for children's t-shirts and other memorabilia) to, "I'm a (Real) Ghostbuster." * Venkman was originally intended to be played by Dan Aykroyd's friend, John Belushi, with whom Aykroyd worked on The Blues Brothers. However, Belushi died of a drug overdose before the film's pre-production. Slimer was described by Aykroyd as "The Ghost of John Belushi". * In the role-playing game by West End, Peter's motivation is listed as "Fame" * In the 10/7/1983 script, it was noted Peter was an associate professor. 10/7/1983 Script, p.3 via Spook Central * In the 10/7/1983 script, Peter admitted he introduced Ray and Egon to each other. 10/7/1983 Script, p.14 via Spook Central * In the 10/7/1983 script, Peter played Dana's cello like a stand-up bass. 10/7/1983 Script, p.33 via Spook Central This was later done in Ghostbusters II. * In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Peter reveals he's "a little of everything" - some Irish, German, French and Dutch. He adds the women in his family slept around. 2/27/89 Script, Page 110 via Spook Central * Peter Griffin, television patriarch to the animated series "Family Guy" wears Venkman's uniform with "Peter" on the name tag. He gag references Dana Barrett/Zuul in the cut away scene to 2007's "Road to Rupert". * His character model in the Ghostbusters: Video Game struts when walking while the other Ghostbusters including the rookie simply walk. * Peter has been slimed by Slimer two times. In the first Ghostbusters and the video game. References Appearances *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Appearances *IDW Comics **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Issue #1 **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Gallery Overall Primary Canon Petergb101.png| Petergb102.png| Petergb103.png| Peteranddana01.png| Peteranddana02.png| Slimergb007.png|What do I Spy?......... Seriously what do I Spy?! Petergetstoknowslimer.png|A moment before impact... ProtonPack01.png| Secondary Canon PeterSV01.png|Peter as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) PeterSPVProfile.png|Peter as seen in Profile in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) PeterVenkmanOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 1" PeterVenkmanDisplacedAggression01.jpg|As see in "Displaced Aggression 1" PeterVenkmanDisplacedAggression02.jpg|In jumpsuit from Displaced Aggression PeterVenkmanPastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" PeterVenkmanPastPresentAndFuture02.jpg|In his 60's in "Past, Present, and Future" PeterVenkmanTaintedLove.jpg|As seen in "Tainted Love" PeterVenkmanConVolution.jpg|As seen in "Con-Volution" PeterVenkmanGuessWhosComing.jpg|As seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!", "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?", and Ongoing Series PeterVenkmanInfestation.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" PeterVenkmanSanctumOfSlime.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Category: Major character Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters